dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Audrey Campbell
Welcome to the ! Hi Audrey Campbell, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 'User:Audrey Campbell'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Football444 (Talk) 19:26, December 11, 2012 Talk Page Start 19:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Fiona Her full name is Natalie Fiona Winters. She is a fifth year. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is 5'7. She is nice and kind toward everybody. She was born in St. Judes Hospital, Chicago, Illinois, USA. You can decide the rest. She shares Della's dislike of Beauxbatons. You can deicde the rest. This is my oath to you! 23:08, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Natalie ok. Do you want me to get her sorted today? Also what house would you like her to be in? 17:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Can I let VV have her? This is my oath to you! 19:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm letting VegiVampa create her. This is my oath to you! 19:21, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure that's fine :)- Aud Jemima Janson Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Go onto chat please? Well, I was on my way to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer." Who's with me? - River Song 17:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Alex's Sorting 13:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Adela Thomsen Sorting 15:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Inactivity Because you haven't edited for more than six months, you have been deemed inactive. Your characters Jemima (Jami) Johnson, Jessica Karen Wade, Sylvia Johnson, Ann Morgan, and Alexandre Johnson will be put up for adoption unless you request for them to be deleted right away instead, or tell us a reason for your inactivity and that you're planning to return. You have one week to respond to this message. Thank you and have a nice day. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Images Do you still want: *File:Scott7.jpg *File:Scott6.jpg *File:Scott5.gif *File:Scott3.jpg *File:Scott2.gif *File:Scott.gif *File:Adela (((.jpeg *File:A and D.jpg *File:Adela and D.jpg *File:Adela5.jpg *File:Willow-and-autumn-shields-willow-shields-31154769-200-258.jpg *File:ADELA.jpg *File:Adela4.jpg *File:Adela2.jpg *File:Adela.jpg *File:Tumblr lxasw6MQwx1r1imvto1 500.gif *File:Darren.gif *File:Ani.gif *File:Animal0020.gif *File:Moon.gif *File:Space.gif *File:Moon112.gif *File:Elle fanning vanity fair.jpg *File:Jamiphotography.png *File:Jami non-anime.jpg *File:Jami4.jpg *File:Jami2.jpg *File:Cn image.size.mackenzie-foy.jpg *File:Mackenzie-Foy-mackenzie-foy-27835757-500-500.jpg *File:Ann.jpg *File:Miss-Mackenzie-3-mackenzie-foy-20634774-433-520.jpg *File:600full-mackenzie-foy (1).jpg *File:600full-mackenzie-foy.jpg *File:Ann2.jpg *File:AM.jpg *File:Ann morgan.jpg *File:Am.jpg *File:Ann M.jpg *File:Download (13).jpg *File:Download (14).jpg *File:Download (15).jpg *File:Ima(12).jpg *File:Images ).jpg *File:Images (-).jpg *File:Imag5).jpg *File:Images (16).jpg *File:Ges (17).jpg *File:Download (4).jpg *File:Download (5).jpg *File:Download (6).jpg *File:Images (23).jpg *File:Images (22).jpg *File:Image0).jpg *File:Ann Morgan.jpg *File:K.jpg *File:Kat2.jpg *File:Kat3.jpg *File:Kath.jpg *File:Kaths.jpg *File:Ann's Wand maybe.jpg *File:WP.jpg *File:Wallpaper.jpg *File:Wood Black Hd Wallpapers.jpg I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 17:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC)